


【H×H乙女】柯特×你

by Flore33



Category: hunter×hunter
Genre: F/M, 全职猎人乙女向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flore33/pseuds/Flore33
Summary: 首次使用，不太习惯，还请见谅。本文是送给朋友的生日礼物。
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

柯特出现在你的面前，他还是那样，没有什么改变。只是目光警惕地看着你，仿佛接下来要问的话题是一个严峻的任务：“你要过生日了？”  
你觉得这样的他难得有点好笑，这点笑意虽然能在表情上掩饰，但语气忍不住变得轻快：“是。”  
你很好奇他接下来会做什么，对于给人过生日这点，作为揍敌客家小少爷的他恐怕都没有经历过。  
柯特在刘海之下皱起那双好看的眉，而你知道他在皱眉是因为他漂亮的眼睛有些扭曲。  
或许下一秒他突然出手也不意外——为了逃避女友的生日而把女友杀掉这种假设对揍敌客出身的人来说有种黑色幽默感。  
似乎沉默了约有三分钟左右，他才有所动作——从和服腰带中摸出了一样东西，递给你。  
“生日礼物。”他说：“是我的成年礼……现在先提前给你，你不准拒绝。”  
他的成年礼礼物？那还有段时间呢。  
你好奇地看过去——那是一枚戒指，款式十分朴素，古银的质地，没有花纹，中间只镶了一枚芝麻大小的紫宝石……又或者是红的？在光线的反射下，它折射出如同柯特的眼睛一般漂亮的光。  
虽然是一枚看起来非常节俭的戒指，可你也深知柯特不会送你只有装饰这项功能的礼物，因为再怎么说，这也是“他的女朋友”的生日。  
这一定是一枚特别的戒指。  
你接过，坦然地给自己无名指戴上…为什么是无名指呢？只是单纯地觉得无名指上的戒指比其它手指上的更好看罢了。  
尺寸正好，身体也没有感到任何异常，仿佛这真的只是一枚普普通通的戒指。  
居然真的只是一枚纯粹只有装饰功能的戒指吗？你觉得有些惊奇，这超乎所料的事实让你感到高兴——以柯特的性格，你理所当然地认为他会对你做什么。可他什么也不做的话，那到底是个惊喜了。  
柯特用那双跟戒指镶嵌着的宝石一样的眼睛，紧紧地盯着你。看到你把戒指套入无名指的那一刹那，他仿佛松了口气。  
你自然有注意到他眉目中闪过一丝隐晦的神色，你想知道这是为什么呢？不过你没有问，你知道他迟早会说。  
不管他在想什么，有利你或有害你，你都相信自己能够坦然接受。毕竟维持你们关系的可是“爱”这种对于杀手来说最不屑也是最想占有的东西。  
再后来…你被他吃抹干净……是男女之间的那种意味。  
这也没办法，虽然你有意想忍耐等等他，但这名以忍耐为自豪的杀手少爷在想他任性时也是十分厉害的。你没经得住他的命令，那被吃得干干净净也是顺水推舟的事情。  
初尝情事的少年好奇心与精力都十足，而你也年轻力壮足以配合他的探索，等回过神来时，你已经浑身无力，动弹不得。  
少年还在埋头啃舔你的颈部，或许他想长双尖牙来，把你浑身血液都吸空，再由下注入他的一部分，你就彻彻底底是属于他的白色了。  
——你居然有些期待。在你的腹部里，那些东西躺在你作为女性证明的脏器中，似乎隐隐发烫，涨得你小腹都是暖意。  
新的生命，会孕育出来么？由一个那么年轻的孩子来担任父亲么？你控制不住地使下面暖意往外流出一些，这都得怪你想到了那个尚未成形的孩子，或许会在出生时先在你体内碰到它同样是个未成年孩子的父亲的肢体一部分。  
无名指的戒指在这时恰好地提醒了你，它是现在你身上所能留下的东西，它勒紧你的手指如同你勒紧柯特。  
一个圆，一个循环，他给予你，你也给予他，这枚戒指意味着一些相互的事物。  
你哑着声音发出轻不可闻的疑问：“……是什么？”  
柯特却听出并分辨出你在问什么，毕竟你现在这各种方面都难以启齿的情况都是拜他所赐。  
他用变声期那略带沙哑的低沉嗓音“哼”了一声，回答：“……迟早的事。”  
你若是能明白他的回答，那么你就知道这是他送你最好的生日礼物，因为这是他所仅能承诺的，也是他所仅有的祝福。  
生日快乐。


	2. 游泳池×情趣游戏×考拉抱

她穿好了泳衣，百般无聊地在泳池边坐着，用小腿踢水，哗啦啦作响。  
背后不远处就是家庭餐厅，吵杂的人声能够隐隐约约传到这里来。这个泳池就是这个家庭餐厅里自设的，所以她穿的泳衣也是从餐厅里借的。现在天刚刚黑，大家都在吃饭，所以一时半会儿还没有人来，不过可能等到再晚一些，就会有家长带着小孩子过来了。  
柯特让她在这儿等，她忍不住去猜想：难不成他打算在这种地方约会？不仅不够高级，也随时都可能有人来的地方……但考虑到他喜欢折磨猎物的恶趣味，她觉得这如果不是他新的恶作剧，那就是他对她这阵子乖乖听话了的奖励。  
不过能玩水还是很开心的。虽然这个游泳池不大，灯光也不够明亮，但是在这里能看到波澜的水波反射暖黄色的灯光，好像一片黄金碎在水面上。  
正当她专注地低头看着波光粼粼的水面环绕着自己的小腿时，听到了有其他人下水的声音。  
她以为是柯特来了，但是抬头一看，看到对面一个穿着粉色裙摆式泳衣的女孩子正背对着她慢慢沿着扶手下泳池。虽然跟柯特一样是黑发，但柯特应该不会穿女式泳衣。  
……她真是低估他了。  
正当她继续低头无聊地踢水玩时，听到好像几声哗啦水声，对方就游到她身边来，甜蜜地说：“姐姐，不下来玩水吗？”  
她全身鸡皮疙瘩瞬起！！  
——柯特每次要对她做坏事时，他都会用着甜蜜又阴冷的声线去喊她“姐姐”，充分享受着作为年长者的她被他欺负得无法反抗的样子。  
柯特站在水池里，看着坐在池子边的她。他紫红色的眼睛因为反光而亮闪闪的，鬓边短发因为被水打湿而紧紧贴合着脸颊，乍一看像是少女漫里要对男主角告白的少女，任谁都会觉得这个场景很美的。  
——前提是，如果她不知道他裙摆式的泳衣下多了一样不该多的东西了话。  
真是各种意义上的糟糕。原来日常穿女式和服的男人还能有勇气穿女式泳衣吗？  
她直觉不妙，想赶紧起身逃跑，她不信他能穿着塑身的女式泳衣出来追她。  
可是柯特不会让猎物逃掉的，她刚要抬腿时，他就一把扯着她的手腕往里扯，硬生生把她扯进泳池里，还被呛了一口水。  
谢天谢地的是这里水不深，仅仅只能到她胸口。所以入水后只是惊慌一阵，就发现自己可以踩到底，不至于被淹死。  
或许淹死反而更好？因为柯特好像在让她更好在水里站稳一样扶住她的双臂，眼神凛然地问：“你要去哪里？”  
这话就很危险了，如果不给他一个满意的解释，很难说接下来会发生什么。  
哪怕是夏天，但突然泡在夜晚的水里还是很冷的。她不敢直视柯特，哆嗦着唇小声地解释：“柯特，这里有很多普通人……”  
太刺激了，这可是家庭餐厅的泳池！很快就会有人来的，他不怕被人看见吗？那些人都是普通人！还是说，哪怕被看见他也不担心？——想到这个就让她心中发慌，只有努力安慰自己：揍敌客家不做不必要的杀生…但显然这个说法在此时此刻并不怎么靠谱。  
“没事的。”柯特借着水的浮力，可以亲昵地揽着她的脖子，冲她微笑：“所以我穿了女士泳衣来……在他们眼里，我们就像对姐妹一样，姐姐。”  
恶魔，这个小恶魔。  
她忍不住因为加快的心跳而轻微喘气，像是被蛇纠缠的兔子一样将要窒息了。她说：“柯特…没有哪个妹妹会用那个东西抵着姐姐大腿的……”  
“哪个东西？”他更贴近她…哦天，隔着泳衣，那个东西又滑又烫，在这冰冷的水里它的温度使它的存在感更强了。它轻轻地摩擦她敏感的大腿，她感觉自己体内深处仿佛在回应呼唤，这都是因为她知道这是什么，可她说不出来。  
她想后退，离那个发烫的东西远一点，但身体刚往后靠时，柯特就伸手下去抓住了她的大腿。  
“吓！”因为无法保持平衡而向后仰，只好用腰部发力像只考拉一样全身都抱住柯特，双腿本能地夹紧他的腰。他趁此机会立刻把她逼入绝境——她的背部碰到了泳池的扶手，说明这已经没有退路了。  
少女向后双手抓着扶手想离开他的身体，但他却牢牢抓着她两边饿大腿不肯放她下来。她只能窘迫地喊他：“柯特！”  
柯特很冷静，甚至还能好声好语地劝她：“嘘——安静，你不想被人看见吧？什么都别说，乖乖听我的做。”  
少女企图想闭拢双腿，可这显然是无用功。不仅没合上，反而因为入侵者的靠近而越张越大了。  
察觉到他意图的少女涨红脸急促地说：“住手！柯特…别这样！”  
“别这样什么？”他问。  
“柯特！”  
挣扎时的动作引得水面阵阵波澜，然后她看到他泳装的裙摆漂浮着，在泳装里被勒得轮廓分明的那个东西在水下若隐若现。  
这让她有点想笑：“柯特，你这样不难受吗？”  
——我们回酒店去，别在这里玩了吧？  
柯特脸上不知道是汗水还是泳池水。灯光太暗，看不清他的脸色是否发红，他说：“不必担心，我忍耐力很好…但是你，你能忍住吗？”  
“忍住什么？”  
“忍住不叫。”  
说着，他用力把她的双腿撑开，向前挺进，被憋在泳装里的东西直接顶上她的大腿根部，烫得她身体一阵酥麻。  
少女惊慌失措地大叫：“柯特！！”  
“嘘——别叫太大声，让人看到的话你觉得他们会以为我们在做什么？”他恶劣的磨蹭着她被迫分开的的花核，说，“不发出声音的话，他们只会认为我们是一对关系亲昵的姐妹在拥抱。”  
她撇过脸不看他。  
他很有耐心地蹭：“姐姐，你喜欢这样吗？”  
她忍耐着身体的反应木着脸回答：“不喜欢。”  
“那太好了。”  
喜欢的话怎么能算得上是折磨呢？  
柯特一手伸向她的臀部，摸到了遮羞处的布，他把它扯到一边去：“姐姐，我要进去了。”  
少女已经放弃抵抗了，因为她知道这没有用，所以只能屈辱地准备好接受他的恶作剧。  
他们贴在一起，像是两只天鹅一样交脖相抵，显得非常亲昵与温情。  
没有润滑，再加上泳装确实勒得紧，显得这交合中愉快参杂着痛楚。柯特虽然享受这份感觉，但显然对方是难受的，双腿下意识又把他夹紧了。而他则是回应地抱紧这个被他伤害与疼爱着的少女，叹息着：“姐姐，看着我。”  
永远只看着我吧。  
——————  
他决定在结束后才告诉她，这家家庭餐厅的特色泳池就是：安装的玻璃是单向可视的，别人可以看到餐厅里的人，餐厅里的人看不到外面的人。而他已经把泳池承包了下来，就算怎么喊也不会有人来的。  
——因为不能让她在紧张与羞耻下的话，就不算是奖励（情趣）了不是吗？


End file.
